Of Swords and Dragons
by Kittycatgal101
Summary: Lincolnshire is under siege when the king of Yorkshire, Seto, attacks upon the unexpected city of Lincoln. Now Yami has to carry out is father's job by fighting back against the rivalry kingdom, while also fighting against whether to choose to trust dragons to fight along side him, or stick to his hate fuelled beliefs that they are beastly creatures and can never truly be tamed.


**Hey there guys, long time not fanfic~!**

**So yeah, sorry I haven't been updating anything on here fro a long while, you know how life can get. Hopefully soon I will get to being a little more active as I am slowly approaching not only the end of a school year in a few months or so, but also the end of 6th form, and I will be going off to Hull Art college come September! I'm excited, butalso kinda sad, I'm will miss being at my school, especially 6th form.**

**So anyway, This is a fanfic I have been wanting to post for maybe about a year or so? And I think the reason why I've finally finished the first chapter is because I've started reading Game of Thrones (after finally finished the LOTR trilogy :D), which was sort of a main inspiration for this fanfic anyway. Mainly with the whole fantasy element.**

**I'm not entirely sure where exactly this story will lead to, I have ideas as to what is going to happen, but I'm sure how excatly this will turn out, but I think I'll keep that way, and hopefully surprise myself too.**

**Just to keep in mind, this is set in a fantasy medieval England, since I love both the genre and history era. It's also easier for me to write more of a known place and plus I am way to lazy to think up a fancy name for a place and usually when I do, it's already been taken or it doesn't make sense.**

**Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this one, and hopefully this will actually updated, I'll try and aim to at least a chapter done each month maybe for starters. And plus I'll try and update some of my other ones, since I know people are wanting more. Enjoy reading~!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Attack**

He never thought he would be so nervous about this day. He knew how much of a big deal this was, he just never considered how he would actually be feeling when this day finally came. Yami walked down the massive stone corridor, connected to the entrance of the throne room, where ceremonies such as this were held. It was very quiet and empty, as everyone who usually roamed around the castle were all pact into the hall, awaiting for the young prince to enter and be knighted by his father.

All his 5 years of training had built up to this. He would become one of the King's army highest ranking soldier, a Knight of Lincolnshire Kingdom. Ever since the age of 11, Yami had vowed to become the greatest and bravest knight of the kingdom, maybe even all of England. His desire was mainly fuelled by his ever growing hatred and disgust for dragons. Since the day he witness the death of his beloved mother, when one of the army dragons had gone berserk, he despised this species, only thinking of them as untamed, ruthless creatures that would kill at any given chance. So he decided to become a knight. As he was the prince, he would soon become the King once his father passes away, and so he would be forced to choose a dragon that will fight in every battle and be at his every command. He was hoping that by becoming a knight, he wouldn't have to deal with picking a dragon, as there was no choice in the matter and this law couldn't be changed.

The only problem with having this dislike for dragons was that men and dragons lived in peaceful harmony in England. So he was greatly judged for his beliefs, only being told by everyone he talked to that dragons would never attack unless provoked, but Yami wouldn't have any of it.

Yami stopped by the huge wooden doors to the hall, waiting for them to be opened. He took a deep breath, calming himself. He hated feeling this nervous. Just as he recited the oath he would have to say, a familiar and friendly voice called for him. He turned to it and found his best friend, Mana, the kingdom's high mage running down the corridor. Her glittering cape flowing behind her, staff in hand. She came up to Yami and was doubled over, panting.

"Few, I'm not late," she breathed. "I was worried I was gonna miss your big day."

"Well maybe you shouldn't sleep in for so long," Yami said, playfully, wearing a genuine smile for the first time that day. Mana's presence alone was enough to make Yami feel at ease.

"You feeling nervous at all?" Mana asked.

"A little, I guess," Yami half lied. Mana gave him a reassuring smile and a hug, whispering good luck in his ear as she did so. Yami squeezed in reply. Mana quickly slid the door to the throne room, leaving Yami once again alone, with only his nerves to keep him company.

It was a minute or so before bellowing trumpets were heard behind the doors, soon followed by the opening of the doors, and the hundreds of people inside stood up at once as the young prince entered the large room.

He strode through the middle walk way of the crowd, looking as proud as he possibly could, trying his best to hide the nervous tremors running through his body. The walk to the throne felt like an eternity, as if he would be walking along this path forever. Finally he reached the end, and looked upon his father. He wore a very proud look about about him, his long, thick fur cloak draped around him, making his appearance more magnificent than it normally does, with all the royal attire he adorned.

"Are you ready, my son?" his low voice was soft with assurance, laced with a hint of pride.

Yami simply nodded, words failing him as he lowered himself to one knee, bowing his head. He heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and his father's bellowing voice began to fill the room as he spoke.

"Prince Yami of the Lincolnshire Kingdom, son to King Akhnamkanon of the Lincolnshire Kingdom, you have been chosen to become part of the King's most trusted family. It is through your hardship in training that has acquired you with this chance to become one of the King's Knights, and today marks the day when you begin a new chapter in your life. That we all hope is full of promise, loyalty, and of the utmost greatness and righteousness." The King lifted his sword high. "Today is the day when you shall become Sir Prince Yami of the Lincolnshire Kingdom."

He then lowered his sword, stopping just above Yami's shouldered. Yami tempted a look upwards, and saw the pride and happiness that his father was glowing with, clearly evident on his features. Yami smiled to that, feeling his own pride enveloping inside him.

Just before Akhnamkanon could continue, a cry was heard from the crowd and a sudden loud crash was heard. Yami spun on the spot as he got to his feet, and saw that a huge white dragon had come crashing through where the ceiling high windows were, which now lay scattered among the floor. A figure stood atop the dragon, his light blue cloak flowing behind him as he dismounted his dragon, piercing blue eyes laughing.

"How in the God's name did you get pass the gaurds?!" The king bellowed, already guarding his son with the sword his was about to knight him with. Yami drew his own, coming to his senses as his mind was processing what was happening.

"Oh, was that what you call them? I thought they were just stood there to look pretty," Seto Kaiba of Yorkshire mocked. He didn't bother unsheathing his sword just yet. Instead he took to standing, arms crossed and not feeling at all threatened by the sudden appearance of swords and other weapon that any who were brave enough to even stand two feet from the white dragon, that was now growling menacingly, nostrils steaming.

"How dare you step foot in my Kingdom, let alone my castle! I am more than willing to exterminate you where you stand at any given moment, this is the only warning you will hear!" The King spat.

On that notion, Kaiba snapped his fingers and instantly the dragon roared and a burst of a white thunderous blast was aimed at the King. He expertly dodged the attack, and whistled for his own dragon to come. A large, glimmering black dragon came soaring to the King, and he jumped up upon it, throwing off his cloak.

Yami had hid himself behind the large throne, his senses on high alert. It seems that the time for all his training and practice is to be put to the test sooner than he thought. He watched Kaiba behind the throne, sword at the ready, calculating what his enemy would do. He had remained standing from where he had got off his dragon, still no sword in hand. _Is he suicidal or something? At least draw your sword, _Yami thought.

When Kaiba finally started to move, Yami dashed towards him, his weapon ready to pierce him as soon as he made contact. He was about to collide with the intruder when a large, scaly tail crashed into him, knocking him hard to the ground. He smashed his hard against the stone floor, he was pretty sure he heard a cracking noise, and he curled into himself as he held his head where it had collided with the floor. He cracked an eye open, his vision dangerously blurred before it slowly cleared up. He saw that his sword had flown out of his hand a good metre away from him. He looked up just in time to see the white dragon preparing for another attack. He quickly rolled to where his sword was and grabbed just he got up to hide behind the rubble for cover.

The whole Throne room was now a mess of dust and rubble, knights and army men were now flooding into the scene, with most of the crowd scarped for safety. A few dragons (much to Yami's distaste) had joined the battle too from both sides. They clawed and chewed at each other, making the throne room more of a mess than it already was, and the air began to feel suffocating as the dust that surrounded everyone became thick and heavy.

"I need to get out," Yami thought aloud to himself. He checked over his cover, eyeing the vicous battle of men and dragons before him. There was no sign of the white dragon or his father upon his. They must have gone outside to battle. Yami had to duck back when a large dragon tail came swooping just over his head. A ferocious fight with two rather large dragons were slowly moving towards where Yami crouched behind his cover. He decided that it was no longer safe to be where he was and made to run out through the fallen wall, out in the open air.

It was very evident that the battle was not just waging inside, but also outside, as many more army men and dragons were joining the fight, many also moving to fight outside. The whole castle was now tumbling down. Large towers were being knocked down whenever a dragon collided with one, and the falling rubble were trapping, and most certainly killing, the men who fought on the ground below. Yami was stood dumbstruck before the devastation of his home. It hadn't been the first time that the castled had been sieged, but it had never gotten as bad as it was doing now.

Yami snapped back to his senses, and made to look for his father, possibly hoping to run into that Kaiba so he can give him a rough lesson. He ran around the high perimeter of the castle, looking long and hard upon the battle field bellow and high. But there was no sign of a black dragon or the glimmer of white scales. Though, to his great delight, he had managed to bump into Mana while on his search. She looked just has flustered as he felt, her brown hair a slight mess and her attire was covered in debris and dust, cloak looking a little tattered.

"Have you seen my father at all?" Yami asked, having to raise his voice slightly over the roars of battling dragons. She shook her made, and Yami was starting to get worried. He just hoped that he was in a better situation than what he was thinking up.

"Duck!" Mana exclaimed, as an oncoming dragon came crashing down to where they stood. She pulled him down along with her, using a shielding spell to protect them from the rubble. The force-field shook under the weight of the rubble, but it held. Once it was safe, Yami looked up to see a gaping hole in the roof of the castle, the dragon laying on the floor, dead or simply heavily wounded.

"This is madness," Mana whispered, as she watched the battled that raged on around the castle grounds. A familiar roar echoed around them, and both teens looked up to see the black dragon of the King's, followed closely by the white dragon.

"Father!" Yami shouted out, relief swelling up inside him to see that the King was fine, save for a few minor wounds. He was in an intense battle with Kaiba and his dragon, and it seemed he was unfortunately being easily thrown about be his opponent. Kaiba wore a magnificent and devilish grin, knowing full well the fight was in his favour. They both circled round above the castle where Yami and Mana were stood, with the King just narrowly dodging every attack that Kaiba threw at him. After only missing another blast just inches away, the King's dragon seem to faultier slightly in its flight, giving Kaiba a perfect opportunity to knock the King of his dragon. Yami felt himself take a sharp breath as he watch his father being hit and he and his dragon fell. Time seemed slowed down. Before Yami realised what he was doing, he jumped up on the roof of the castle, and lunched for the white dragon. The dragon swiftly manoeuvred itself and Yami found himself tumbling down the other side of the roof. He caught the edge just in time.

"Yami!" He heard Mana called, frantically running to him. Kaiba cackled out in mockery as he stared down at the Prince.

"Just look at the all mighty heir now!" He spat. Yami growled, pulling himself up. His head started throbbing from both the fall earlier, and the adrenalin slowly leaving his body as he suddenly felt surprisingly exhausted, but he didn't let that show. Before he could do anything, Kaiba reared his dragon and decided to retreat, ordering his troops to do the same.

"Coward!" Yami called after him. He allowed himself to collapse to his knees, letting the exhaustion flow over him like a wave. Mana was instantly by his side, helping to hold him up.

"Are you OK?" That was kind of a silly question really, Mana noted, but she just needed some reassurance he would be OK, noticing the sudden graveness of his stature.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Yami said quietly, not bothering to look at her, but giving her a small smile either way. He was helped up to his feet, and not a moment later he was soon off. He went to check on those who fought, finding that thankfully no one was actually killed, surprisingly enough. A least that's what it looked like.

He entered the courtyard outside the main corridor of the castle, tending to anyone who needed help, when a knight came forwards, a very grave look about him. Yami braced himself for what he was about to hear.

"My prince, I sadly bring grave news," He said. "I'm afraid that, despite his efforts, the King, your father, has fallen."

"Sorry, wait, what do you mean?" He knew exactly what he meant, but part of him didn't want to, craving for a different answer.

"He has died in battle, sir."

The knight had to catch the Prince has his balance started to waver. _No, this can't be true, it can't be... _"Please, let me see him."

"As you wish," the knight sighed. He showed Yami to the fallen black dragon, and beside it, was the King. His crown had slid off his head and rolled far away somewhere, his clothes tattered from the battle. A pool of blood seemed to circle around his head like a halo. All life from his eyes had left them, replaced by the dullness of death. One of the servants who had clearly fought in the battle, judging by his worn appearance, closed the King's eyes, standing up, bowing his head in mourning.

The world around Yami seemed to crumble, as he gazed upon the body of his father, lying unmoved and lifeless before him. A gentle and soft hand seemed slid into his. He didn't need to look to know that Mana now stood beside him, her eyes welling up with tears. No words were spoken. No words needed to be spoken. Yami took no notice of the tears that fell down his cheek, all that seemed to only exist was him and his father.

The day that was suppose to the best day of his life, turned out to be the worst day ever imaginable.

* * *

**Oh noes, tragedy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I think the improvement in my writing shows in this one. Hopefully I shall update this soon, as well as my other ones. Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review of what you think :D**


End file.
